Ment And Her Mind Control Powers
by the real Piemaniac
Summary: my freind ment has mind control powers i think...WHAT I CANT RESIST THE KITTY!
1. Chapter 1

**Ment and her mind control**

Mentiras: this is a story about me and my mind control powers :P

**In ironforge**

Mentiras: hey pie can u buy me shiny stuff from the AH?

Piemaniac: no

Mentiras: please???? **goes into cat form**

Piemaniac: KITTY!!!!** Hugs ment** ok ill buy u shiny things

Mentiras: thanks pie :D

Piemaniac: I really need to stop falling for her mind control

**At pie's secret anti mind control lab**

Duckydoodles: WERE DO YOU GET THEESE FREAKING LABS!!!!

Piemaniac: im not sure…

Duckydoodles: -.- what ever

Piemaniac: ok now then ment has mind control and she has already made me spend 20 gold buying her shiny stuff now we need to stop her from mind controlling us to do things that are "Drastic"

Duckydoodles: good point

Piemaniac: ok let's go confront her…

Duckydoodles: kk

**At ment's hidden condo**

Piemaniac: MENT YOU NEED TO STOP USING UR MIND CONTROL ON US!

Mentiras: oh but on the contraire pie I will keep doing it and now I shall test my powers **goes into cat form**

Both pie and ducky: KITTY!

Mentiras: ok then DUCKY I say for you to marry SCISELIA!!!!

Duckydoodles: ok ment ill do as you say

Mentiras: and now for pie pie I want you to buy me more shiny stuff

Piemaniac: okey dokey artichokey

Mentiras: don't call me that

Piemaniac: alrighty then goofy goober

Mentiras: DON'T CALL ME THAT EITHER!

Piemaniac: what ever ye say lassie

Mentiras: DO… just forget it and buy me shiny stuff

Piemaniac: kk

**At the wedding**

Minister: do you Duckydoodles take her sciselia as your lawfully wedded wife?

Duckydoodles: I do

Minister: and do you sciselia take him Duckydoodles as you husband?

Sciselia: I do

Minister: then I now pronounce you duck and wife you may kiss the bride

Duckydoodles: do I have to?

Minister: ya I think so

Duckydoodles: **snaps out of it** were the crap am i??? WHY AM I WEARING A TUX!

Sciselia: we are married now…

Duckydoodles: NOOOOOOOO** looks at the minister** PIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Piemaniac: the kitty asked me too

Duckydoodles: oh…

Piemaniac: you can always throw her out of the window that would cancel the marriage

Duckydoodles: GLADLY **throws sci out a window**

Piemaniac: how did that feel?

Duckydoodles: actually really good

Piemaniac: CRAP I JUST REALIZED

Duckydoodles: what???

Piemaniac: I have spent 9876 gold buying shiny stuff for kitty

Duckydoodles: ha-ha

Piemaniac: HEY U MARRIED SCI!

Duckydoodles: touché

Mentiras: **goes into cat form**

Ducky and Pie: KITTY!

Mentiras: can the story be over?

Piemaniac: OK KITTY

**In the narrators box**

Piemaniac: ok guys ment wouldn't really do that stuff to me and ducky but I have spent 2 gold buying her shiny stuff cuz I think that she does have mind control while kitty

Mentiras: **does cat form** hey pie can u plz shut up

Piemaniac: KITTY ok **hugs kitty**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!IT'S OVER!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Author's notes**

Well im glad that you all liked chapter 3 of the retards chapter four will be coming soon…ok when ever I want it to and also ment…PLZ DON'T KILL ME!!!!!** Hides under a random bed**


	2. WTF!

**Ment and her Mind Control**

**In the Ming dynasty**

Piemaniac: ok peoples since if you read kazekamiteras's stories you would know that ducky likes ment ok so that will be shown in this story

**In Ironforge**

Piemaniac: OH CRAP HERE COMES MENT HIDE!!!!!

Duckydoodles: why???

Mentiras: hey ducky can u buy me my level 50 gear??

Duckydoodles: OK MENT!!!!!

**Ment walks off**

Piemaniac: hey ducky she wasn't even in kitty form….

Duckydoodles: ummm errrrr ugg HEY LOOK ITS ROB SPRANKLE!!!!

Rob Sprankle: key lime pie

Piemaniac: DAH SHUT THE **(CENSORED)** UP YOU PATUATE IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!! **Pie goes off chasing after rob**

**In The Narrators box**

Piemaniac: for those of you who don't know rob Sprankle is someone in my Boy Scout troop who says key lime pie every 5 seconds and so I got ticked off and so now when ever he says it I go chasing after intent on mauling him ok back to the story

**At A church**

Minister: do you hardgay take illfindu as your horribly disfigured husband??

Hardgay: I do

Minister: and do you illfindu take hardgay and your much hated husband?

Illfindu: I do

Sciselia: OBJECTION!!!

Piemaniac: OVER RULED!!!!!! 

Sciselia: ILL OVER RULE YER FACE WITH THIS RABID WOLVERINE!!1

Piemaniac: YOU CANT CUZ I ALREADY HAVE ONE IN MY UNDERPANTS!!!!!

Everyone in the church: O.O

Minister: ummm errrrr ok this is awkward but sci what is yer objection

Sciselia: well this is not legal for two men to marry each other

Illfindu: why don't we hold court??

Piemaniac: OK IM THE FUDGE!

Cennas: you mean judge right?

Piemaniac: ya what he said **devours some fudge**

Piemaniac: ok lets get started SILENCE IN THE COURT

**Everyone keeps talking**

Piemaniac: hmmm DO I NEED TO USE MY LITTLE FRIEND NAMED Pointy Mcstabbers

Everyone: NO!!!!! 

Piemaniac: ok then since I am too lazy to do a real court JURY who do you find guilty???

**The 25 Teras clones that are the jury mutter for a sec**

Teras #12: we find… THE DEFENDANTS GUILTY!!!

Piemaniac: ok then I sentence illfindu and hardgay to having to work in poosum's potato factory FOR 70 EXPANSION PACKS!!!!!

Both illfindu and hard: NOOOOOO

Poosum: FACE MY AMMO!!!** Poosum begins to pelt hard and illfindu with potatoes**

Piemaniac: hehe ok possum remember to give yer brother 25 gold from me :P

Possum: ok but…. **Shoots sci with a pump shotgun**

Piemaniac: OMG LOL!!!!!

**In the narrators box**

Duckydoodles: PIE ONLY THE FIRST BIT HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH MENT AND MIND CONTROL!!!!! 

Piemaniac: so?

Duckydoodles: THE TITLE IS MENT AND HER MIND CONTROL IN THE MING DYNASTY!!!!! 

Piemaniac: touché

Piemaniac: eh ill do the Ming dynasty in the next chapter

Duckydoodles: good enough for me

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ITS OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Author's notes**

Ok ducky listen when you read my first story you signed a binding contract giving me full rights to all of your phrases so MUWAHAHAHAHHAHA


End file.
